Meloetta x Victini
by pkmnwww411
Summary: What do you get when two legendary Pokemon fall in love? Anything can happen in fan fiction. These are two of my favorite Pokemon from the fifth generation.


Meloetta: Well who do we have here?  
Victini: You're such a beautiful one.  
Meloetta: Yeah, isn't it great?  
Victini: Yes it is. Is it just me or...  
Meloetta: What? Is it too cold here?  
Victini: It's not that, it's...  
Meloetta: You know what? Let's heat things up, shall we?  
Victini: Yeah.

Meloetta heads to her room with Victini

Victini: You are a sight for sore eyes.  
Meloetta: Well, let's get started shall we?  
Victini: Right.

Victini kissed Meloetta on the cheek

Meloetta: Oh, that was good. How about this?

Meloetta kissed Victini on the mouth

Victini: Wow. That was great. Ready for this?  
Meloetta: More than ready.

Victini and Meloetta kiss each other passionately  
Their tongues went into each other's mouths

Meloetta: Alright, that was greater.  
Victini: It is? Let's do more.  
Meloetta: Okay.

Meloetta and Victini get on the bed and snuggle

Meloetta: Yeah, this is the stuff.  
Victini: Okay, let's go for it.

Meloetta hugs Victini, the victory Pokémon adored the melody's embrace

Victini: Yeah that was lovely?  
Meloetta: Want more lovely?

Meloetta sings a Relic Song and changes to Pirouette Form

Meloetta: This is more lovely.  
Victini: Wow. let's heat things up a little.

Victini gets closer to Meloetta and warms her up with his body

Meloetta: Oohs, if you want to heat things up, I know what to do.

Meloetta takes off her dress and gets closer to Victini.

Victini: Whoo. That's what I'm talking about!

Victini placed his right hand on Meloetta's left boob

Meloetta: Yeah... you're getting the hang of it.  
Victini: Yeah, this is gonna be great.  
Meloetta: It is nice of what you're doing. heh.  
Victini: Yeah? Well how about this?

Victini started licking Meloetta's boobs, she started to smile

Meloetta: You're doing great, I betcha gonna like me more.  
Victini: Yeah. What else is there?  
Meloetta: Well, watch this.

Meloetta placed her paddle shaped hand onto Victini's member

Victini: What the...  
Meloetta: Does that feel good?  
Victini: Yea...

Meloetta places her feet around Victini's member, and moving her legs back and forth

Victini: Careful with what you're doing.  
Meloetta: I am, there's something that will amuse you.

Meloetta spreads her legs outward, then Victini started licking her entrance

Meloetta: Ooh... that feels good...  
Victini: I know...

Victini keeps licking Meloetta until she hits her climax, releasing her juices over his face

Meloetta: My goodness! I hope that wasn't too much.  
Victini: It's okay. You're fine.  
Meloetta: What's next?  
Victini: Do whatever.

Meloetta places her mouth over Victini's member, sucking on it

Victini: Oh my. That is very...  
Meloetta: Mm-hmm.

Meloetta move her head back and forth with her mouth preoccupied

Victini: Meloetta, I-

Victini was unable to finish a sentence when Meloetta is sucking his member

Meloetta: Yes?  
Victini: This is too much, I can't-  
Meloetta: Please don't stop.  
Victini: I don't think I have the stamina to do it.  
Meloetta: Sure you do. Ready for the final thing?

Meloetta is willing to take on what Victini can give her

Meloetta: It won't hurt. trust me.  
Victini: Oh okay.

Meloetta lays down and Victini gets onto her and slides his member into her entrance

Meloetta: Now that's what I'm talking about.  
Victini: Yeah.

Victini presses his member in Meloetta's entrance slowly then pulls back slowly

Victini: I'm taking it nice and slow.  
Meloetta: Really? Can you go faster?  
Victini: Of course I will.

Victini thrustes himself in Meloetta faster

Victini: How do you like this?  
Meloetta: Yeah! Do me in harder!

Victini pumps his member harder inside Meloetta's entrance

Victini: Whoa, I can't take it much longer...  
Meloetta: Don't take it out yet, you're almost there.

Victini and Meloetta are about to reach their climax

Victini: I'm about to-  
Meloetta: Me too!

Victini shot his seed inside Meloetta

Meloetta: My goodness, Victini. That was awesome.  
Victini: It was.  
Meloetta: Wanna do it again?  
Victini: I'd like to, but I'm tired.


End file.
